capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Final Fight: Streetwise
Final Fight: Streetwise is the sixth game in the Final Fight series. Set several years after Final Fight 3, it stars Kyle Travers, Cody's younger brother. In Streetwise, Kyle roams around the streets of Metro City in search of his missing brother, Cody. Kyle will run into familiar faces, as well as new ones. Capcom of Japan closed Capcom Production Studio 8 soon after the release of Streetwise. Contrary to public belief, the game's poor sales did not cause the studio's closing. This was already planned before the game's release. Characters * Kyle * Cody * Vanessa Sims * Two P * Vito Bracca * Dr. Chang * Mike Haggar * Guy * The Weasel * The Stiff * Blades * Father Bella * Andore * Cammy * Sergeant Sims - He is a deep cover cop for the MCPD (Metro City Police Department). By the request of his sister, Vanessa, he assisted her boyfriend, Kyle into looking for his missing brother. He wanted Kyle not to get involved due to the danger Cody was in. Sims also sought to arrest Cody for using GLOW, a highly addictive drug that increases the physical attributes of the user. When Sims traced the source of GLOW to a church in Little Italy during the city riots, Sims along with Kyle and whatever officers he had left attempted to storm the church. Unfortunately Sims lost all his men after Father Bella, the mastermind behind the drug, threw grenades at them while simultaneously a small army of Glowheads attacked them. Only Sims and Kyle were left when they were able to enter the church. Fr. Bella sent out his two of his four horsemen to take care of them. Kyle defeated the horseman War, but was only seconds too late to save Sims from decapitation by Famine. * Madame Celeste - She is a fortune teller in Kyle’s neighborhood. Vanessa sends Kyle to her psychic parlor to get information on Cody’s whereabouts. The mystic asks him to play a magic card matching game, before she tells him the future. Once Kyle is successful, Madame Celeste tells Kyle some information and gives him Cody’s house key. It is insinuated that she and Cody had been intimate. Afterwards, she appears in various parts of the city with Kyle having the option to play the matching game again, in which she’ll allude to what Kyle will have to deal with in the near future. * Paco - He is a tattoo artist that lives in the same building as Kyle, and is trained as a boxer. If paid $100, he’ll help Kyle save 2-Ill at the beginning of the game. He also helps Kyle by telling him about Lou "The Skin" designing the tattoo on the mysterious person in Cody’s picture. He also may or may not be the trainer in Tiger’s gym, since they look very similar. * Pestilence - is a giant, GLOW-induced monstrosity created by Dr. Chang. Chang felt that, despite all the bad she had done by making GLOW, Pestilence was her ultimate creation. Initially, Pestilence fought very slowly by spilling acidic GLOW in the nearby area, throwing one of its many limbs and firing out explosive GLOW bubbles at Kyle. Kyle defeated Pestilence a first time but Pestilence changed, blowing off its shell and degrading into a slimmer, more humanlike form. In this form, Pestilence used fighting combos, energy blasts and acquiring church pews as weapons to defeat Kyle. Kyle finally defeats the monster and it melts into nothing. Dr. Chang was very fond of Pestilence, to the point of calling it "sweetie" and babying the monstrosity. It, in turn, protected her and attacked Kyle at her command. Unlike the other Horsemen, Pestilence doesn't seem to be anyone the player has met previously: he could be entirely Dr. Chang's work. Story Kyle and Cody Travers survive on the hard streets of Metro City. Kyle is a fighter in the underground pit fighting circuit with Cody as his cornerman, and makes ends meet from brawl to brawl. Cody has given up fighting since his knees have grown arthritic. After Kyle wins another pit fight, Cody disappears for an hour, then meets up with Kyle in a local bar. Mobsters follow Cody to the bar, eventually kidnapping him, and rendering Kyle unconscious. Over the course of the game, Kyle hunts around the city for Cody, running into both friends (Guy and Haggar) and foes along the way (Vito Bracca, Stiff and Blades). He discovers that Cody, desperate to fight again, is using a new designer drug that is sweeping all of Metro City: Glycolauric octanol, or "GLOW", which acts as a highly addictive steroid. Addicts have glowing green eyes, and increased strength, muscle mass and uncontrollable anger as a result of their abuse. With the help of Guy, Kyle destroys the drug manufacturing plant. With the assistance of Guy and Haggar, Kyle soon finds the people responsible for this drug outbreak and chaos: Father Bella, a psychotic priest who wants to bring Metro City into chaos and armageddon, and Dr. Chang, a scientist. Bella forced Chang to create GLOW, which he sought to use to bring about the Apocalypse by recreating the four horsemen. After Kyle defeats the four horsemen, Kyle confronts Father Bella on the top of his church. Bella then introduces a new horseman. Labeled as "Death", a mutated Cody was serving Bella after being given a highly concentrated amount of glycolauric octanol. Bella then reveals that his last name is not Bella, but Belger. Bella is actually the younger brother of Belger, who was the final boss in the original Final Fight. After a heated conversation between Kyle and Belger, Kyle then battles between both his older brother and Father Belger. Soon afterwards, Cody then snaps out of his drug hallucination and throws both Belger and himself over the rooftop of the church. Kyle rushes down to find an unconscious Cody and Belger, who was hurt badly from the fall. After Kyle disposes Belger via gunshot, he rushes towards Cody's side as they both wait for help to arrive. In the game's ending, Kyle and a detoxified Cody share a hospital room, and discuss their next pit fight. Cody states that as a result of the concentrated GLOW dosage, his knees feel better than ever. Notes Andore and Cammy are among a group of opponents that can be fought in the pit fights. One of the most difficult is a guy called Lou The Skin. Sodom and Poison were to appear in the game, but were ultimately excised due to time constraints. Gallery Image:StreetwiseSims.png|''Sergeant Sims'' Image:MadameCeleste.png|''Madame Celeste'' Image:Paco.png|''Paco'' Image:LouTheSkin.png|''Lou The Skin'' Packaging Artwork Image:StreetwiseCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Merchandise Image:StreetwiseStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Link *Final Fight: Streetwise Official Site Category:Final Fight Games